disney_premieres_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Andi Mack
Andi Mack is a Disney Channel Original Series developed by Terri Minsky who is also known for another Disney Channel show, Lizzie McGuire. The series revolves around a teenage girl, Andi Mack, whose world turns upside down when her cool older sister Bex reveals that she's actually Andi's mother. It stars Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Joshua Rush, Sofia Wylie, Asher Angel, Trent Garrett with Lilan Bowden, and Lauren Tom. The show premiered on April 7, 2017, on Disney Channel. It ended after three seasons on July 26, 2019.1 Premise Andi Mack is a contemporary coming-of-age story about Andi Mack, a relatable girl who's trying to determine where she fits in and the many amazing ways she can live her life. On the eve of her 13th birthday, Andi learns that her older sister, Bex, is actually her mother. This revelation puts Andi on an unfamiliar path of self-discovery which she navigates with the help of her loving albeit complicated family; her two best friends, Cyrus and Buffy; and her middle school crush, Jonah Beck. Along the way, Andi learns that sometimes the unexpected is what makes life great.2 Production The show premiered on April 7, 2017 but the first 2 episodes were made available to stream on the Watch Disney Channel apps a month before the TV premiere. On May 25, 2017, Andi Mack was renewed for Season 2 by Disney Channel.3 On October 25, 2017, TVLine revealed that in season two, Cyrus will begin to realize that he has feelings for Jonah, making him Disney Channel's first gay main character.4 On February 19, 2018, Disney Channel renewed Andi Mack for a third season, with filming set to begin soon. The season would premiere later in 2018.5 Disney also announced that the second part of season 2 would return in June 4, 2019. On April 24, 2019, Disney announced that Andi Mack would end with the Season 3 finale on July 26, 2019.1 Theme Song : Main article: Tomorrow Starts Today The theme song for Andi Mack is "Tomorrow Starts Today" and it is performed by actress and singer, Sabrina Carpenter. List of Episodes : Main article: Episode Guide Cast Main Cast * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Andi Mack * Joshua Rush as Cyrus Goodman * Sofia Wylie as Buffy Driscoll * Asher Angel as Jonah Beck * Trent Garrett as Bowie Quinn (Season 3) * Lilan Bowden as Bex Mack * Lauren Tom as Celia Mack Recurring Cast * Stoney Westmoreland as Ham (Season 1-The New Girls) * Emily Skinner as Amber * Garren Stitt as Marty * Chelsea T. Zhang as Brittany (Season 1-2) * Molly Jackson as Iris (Season 1-2A) * Luke Mullen as TJ Kippen (Season 2-3) * Anson Bagley as Gus * Darius Marcell as Walker (Season 2-3) Social Issues Andi Mack stands out among Disney Channel shows for its courage to address relevant social issues that many families face in today's society. These include: * Teen Pregnancy - The title character, Andi Mack was born as a result of teenage pregnancy. Andi grew up thinking that her teen mom, Bex was her older sister. * LGBTQ - One of the main characters, Cyrus Goodman has been coming to terms that he is gay and has already come out to Andi, Buffy and Jonah. The character TJ Kippen is also confirmed to be gay. * Gun Safety - In a bold move, the show tackles gun safety and responsibility when Cyrus discovers that TJ's friends are carrying a gun for sport shooting, which could be fatally dangerous. * Diversity - The lead character is an Asian-American girl. Her best friends (and also the main characters) are an African-American girl (Buffy) and a Jewish gay boy, Cyrus. * Family Conflicts - Andi's mother (Bex) and grandmother (CeCe) have not been in good terms for a long time. Cyrus' parents are divorced. Amber's parents are constantly fighting. * Feminism - Buffy is a strong feminist who doesn't let gender differences stop her from achieving what she wants. She even joins the boys' basketball team. * Racial Issues - Through Buffy, the show addresses a common racial discrimination problem where African American girls are forced to change their hairstyle. * Military Families - The show addresses how tough it is for children of deployed soldiers. Buffy's mom is a deployed soldier. Buffy has to live most of her life without her mom and worried whether her mom will return home safely. * Learning Disabilities - One of the show's recurring characters potentially has a learning disability called dyscalculia which makes it difficult to understand basic math. * Physical Disabilities - Libby is the first deaf character on Disney. She is also played by a deaf actress. * Dress Codes - When the principal claims that Andi's outfit is distracting boys, Bex, Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus lead a demonstration to protest the unreasonable school dress codes. * Social / Economic Gap - Through a social experiment at school, the show addresses the issue of social economic gap and privilege. It shows that everyone is equal despite some being privileged in life. * Anxiety and Panic Attacks - One of the main characters, Jonah Beck is now dealing with panic attacks. * Puberty - The show is about becoming of age which includes dealing with teenage emotions, first love and heartbreaks, and discovering yourself. * Religious and Cultural Traditions - Andi Mack not only acknowledges but embraces different cultural and religious traditions as seen in how they handle Chinese culture and Jewish traditions in multiple storylines. * Financial Problems - Jonah's family became poor after his dad lost an investment. This caused them to lose their house and for Jonah to choose to never spend any money. Critical Reception and Awards Andi Mack has been a critical success, thanks to the show's groundbreaking storytelling. * On April 11, 2018, Andi Mack won GLAAD's Inaugural Kids and Family Programming Media Award for its outstanding LGBTQ storyline.6 * On May 4, 2018, Andi Mack received a Television Academy Honor for creating stories and characters that address the complex challenges and important social issues facing society in a compelling and impactful way. 7 8 Trivia * Andi Mack is the first Disney Channel show to involve teen pregnancy. * It is the first Disney show to feature a main gay character and a coming out storyline. * It is also the first kids' show and one of few shows in the universe to tackle the sensitive issue of gun safety. * Unlike most Disney Channel original shows, Andi Mack does not use a laugh-track. The other current one is Stuck in the Middle. * Andi Mack, along with Stuck in the Middle, are among the few Disney shows not produced by It's a Laugh Productions. * Andi Mack is filmed in Salt Lake City, Utah. * It setting is the town of Shadyside in the fictional US State of Midwest. * Andi Mack is the first show to focus on a Chinese family. Category:Shows